


Call It a Father's Adoration

by Ah Piss (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Sniper/Scout [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Rating to Change, Scout's Brothers and Mother mentioned, Snakes, Spy mentioned in background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Ah%20Piss
Summary: Sniper finally asked Scout one of the two big questions."Will ya come to Aussie and meet my parents?This seems like a simple enough trip. Be nice enough and pray that Sniper's parents like him, right?Wrong.Things are about to get a lot more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

Scout was nervous as he stepped off the airplane. The Australian heat hit him like a brick wall and it took him a moment to remember how to breathe. The air was scratchy in his throat and he could feel the heat of it. He wondered why he had agreed to do this. Why he hadn’t gone home for the Christmas break like he usually did. He had rung his mother on the last day and explained his decision to her, that he’d be back for their next break but this was something he had needed to do. She had sounded ecstatic, encouraging her son in his plan, but now he felt nervous. He wished his Mother was here with him, a reassuring hand on his shoulder – when a hand clamped down in the place he could almost feel his Mother’s.

 

Turning his head back, Scout smiled up at Sniper, who was still staring at Scout with amazement.  
  
“Ya can still go back to Boston if ya want, kid.”  
  
“Nah,” Scout smiled up at the man, twisting around to hug him, hands resting on the back of his neck. “I wanna do this. It’s important to ya, lover boy.”  
  
Sniper smiled down at Scout and it was all the Bostonian could do to not jump up and attach himself to the others lips. Instead, he took Sniper’s hand and squeezed it as they headed towards baggage collection.  
  
“You should smile more, Snipes, it looks good on you.”  
  
Scout smirked as the faint tones of a small blush decorated the sniper’s face and jogged forward, having seen his suitcase on the carousel. He yanked it off, violently enough to scare the person stood next to him and then hauled his way over towards the exit, waiting for Sniper to catch up once he got there.  
  
Once more, now alone, anxiety began to churn in his stomach. Nibbling on his lip, he thought back to why he was currently stood in Australian immigration.

 

* * *

 

“ _Ya know I told ya that I told my parents about us?”_  
  
Scout had looked up from his art book, eyes wide, completely startled when Sniper had broken the comfortable silence around the trailer. He blinked a little and then nodded. Sniper had told them last shopping trip, clinging to the payphone with white knuckles. Scout had reached over and held his spare hand, pressing soft kisses to the rough skin on the back of it whilst the conversation had gone on.

“ _Yea, I remember. What about it, Snipes?”_

 __  
“Well, I called home last time I went on a shopping trip and. Well my folks wanna meet ya. Wanna meet the guy that’s made me so happy.”  
  
Scout had sat up, setting his book down and blinking a little. “They want to meet me? You want to introduce me, me _, the most annoying guy on base to your parents and tell them I’m your boyfriend?”_  
  
There was a soft kick on his calf and Sniper frowned. “Ya not annoying. Ya just require a certain amount of patience most people don’t have when the heat rolls in here. Cut that out. And yeh. I wanna introduce you to my parents. They’ve invited ya t’come stay for Christmas break, kid.”  
  
Scout huffed and threw a pen at the older man, who was sat sharpening his kukari. “Stop calling me kid! I told you that!”  
  
Sniper chuckled and chucked a rag back at Scout before he settled down again. “Ya probably have to think about it, I know how much seeing ya Mom over Christmas is important to you.”  
  
Scout swallowed a little and stared at the baseball she had given him for Christmas when he was only five, currently on a small stand on one of the only shelves the trailer had. “Yeh, yeh, I’m gonna have to think about it, and call my Ma. See what she says.”  
  
Sniper nodded and turned his full attention to cleaning. Scout watched him and blinked a little. “Is there a specific reason past meeting your parents that you want me to come to Australia? Because if not, we could either fly my family out to Aussie, or yours to Boston and have a joint family Christmas-”  
  
“There’s another reason that I just. Don’t know how to tell ya about, and flying my family out just. Isn’t possible. I can’t explain it for the life of me. I just don’t have the words for it.”  
  
“So you want me to come all the way to Australia for a reason I don’t know about.”  
  
Sniper went silent, and licked his lips, focusing on the blade in his lap. Scout knew that was the end of the conversation and went quiet again, leaning back to pick his art book back up. He sketched away, with small, furtive glances at the sniper. He knew sometimes Sniper struggled with words; with his social anxiety, it was a struggle for him, so Scout knew not to push. But his interest was piqued.  
  
And in the last week, he had called his Mother and explained everything to her. She had responded in a voice that Scout could hear her smile on and told him she understands and she’ll have his present sent to the base for him to open later, and that he should take this opportunity to meet his boyfriend’s family.  


* * *

 

And now here he was, holding Sniper’s hand outside in the heat, looking around for a man he didn’t know that was supposed to pick them up from the airport. His hand was sweating a little and Sniper seemed to pick up on the others anxiety, because Scout felt a calloused thumb pad rubbing across the back of his hand.  
  
“It’s aight, kid. My parents won’t bite ya. I promise.”  
  
“Honestly? It’s the other reason that I’m more worried about. You still haven’t told me a damn thing.”  
  
“Ya’ll find out soon enough.” It was a whisper as he went quiet for a moment, before Scout watched his lover light up. “PA!”  
  
He ripped his hand from Scout’s and waved almost maniacally, smiling wide. A tall man came rushing over and Scout watched, shyly as the two embraced.  
  
“Mundy, it’s been too long since you last came home, or since you called. Your Ma has been worried sick.”  
  
“Ah sorry, Pa. Been busy.”  
  
Scout scanned his eyes between the two. They didn’t look much alike. Sniper’s Father looked a lot more Austrlian than Sniper did and- “Wait. Your name is _Mundy_?”  
  
Sniper blushed and looked back at Scout with a half smile. “Yeh. Mr. Mundy. I normally just go by Mun.”  
  
There was a small silence and then Sniper jumped as if he’d been caught in the back by Spy.  
  
“Oh Pa, this is Jeremy.” Sniper pulled Scout close, wrapping an arm around him. Scout smiled shyly and offered his hand.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir.”  
  
“Just call me Pa, please. It’s all my pleasure to meet you, Jeremy. It’s been a while since someone has made my son this happy.”  
  
Sniper blushed and Scout couldn’t stop smiling, leaning up on his toes to press a kiss to the red beginning to form.

“Come, come, she’s so excited that you’re coming home. She thinks it’s tomorrow.”  
  
Sniper smiled and stepped away from Scout, taking both of their suitcases and inclining his head for Scout to follow them.  
  
“It’ll be a nice surprise for her then. Where is she now? Dance class still?”  
  
Scout watched Mr. Mundy – well, _Pa_ – shake his head. “Karate now. She’s obsessed with it. She still does her dance classes on a Sunday. She’s grown into such a graceful little thing.”  
  
Scout cleared his throat. “Um, who are we talking about?” He had originally assumed it was Sniper’s Mother, but this didn’t sound right.  
  
Sniper chewed on his lip as he put the suitcases in the trunk of his Father’s car. “I guess it’ll be better to just show you. I still don’t really know how to explain it.”  
  
There was a look between Sniper and his Father as they got in the car and Scout looked between the two of them. Eventually, the radio was turned on and Scout decided to lean against Sniper, burying in as much as he could.  
  
This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Scout didn;t remember falling asleep on the journey, but there was a press of lips on his forehead and a gentle shaking, and Scout blinked his eyes open. “Hey sleepy ‘ead.”   
  
Sniper was smiling at him, stood outside the truck with the door open, and Scout blearily smiled back. “How long was I out for?”  
  
“Nearly the whole two hours, love.”  
  
Scout blushed a little and scrambled out the truck, grabbing his suitcase when Mr. Mundy opened the back of the trailer. “Heh, guess jetlag got me more than I thought, huh?”  
  
Sniper didn’t reply, but Scout felt the press of a kiss to his head, and an arm wrap around his waist. “Would ya like me t’carry ya, sweet’eart?”  
  
Scout blushed and scrunched his nose, pushing Sniper away with a laugh. “I’m not that tired you damn sappy bastard.”  
  
Someone cleared their throat, and Scout became all too aware of Mr. Mundy stood by them, and he blushed. “Sorry, Sir.”  
  
“I told ya, call me Pa, and if not, then call me Jeff.”  
  
“Jeff would be a little better for me.” Scout smiled shyly, and then yelped when Sniper took his hand, walking ahead.   
  
“Ma home?”  
  
“Should be, son! I’m just gonna check on the barn, I’ll be up soon!”  
  
Sniper nodded and Scout watched them both before letting himself be lead up the steps to a quaint little farmhouse. One room. Porch. Some chairs outside. Made of wood. Seemed sturdy. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. This was exactly where he imagined Sniper living at some point.   
  
“Michael!”  
  
A woman suddenly flew through the open front door and Scout let go of Sniper’s hand, reering backwards.  
  
Sniper laughed softly and encased the woman in his arms. “Hey Ma… Good t’see ya too.”  
  
They stayed in am embrace for a moment before Sniper stepped back, turning to hold his hand back out to Scout.  
  
“This is Jeremy, the one I been telling ya about.”  
  
The woman smiled and offered her arms to Scout, and he walked into the hug with a smile. “It’s love to meet you, Mrs. Mundy. Mike’s been telling me all about you.”  
  
“And he’s been telling me all about you too, darling! I’m so happy he found you. It’s been a while since my boy has been this happy.”  
  
“Ma!”  
  
Scout stepped back to take Sniper’s hand, laughing at the soft blush covering the man’s face. There was a smile though, and Scout, as usual, leant up to kiss that soft blush. Sniper couldn’t help but laugh and stepped away, leading Scout inside after his mother.  
  
Curiously, Scout looked around the hallway they were stood inside, and smiled. It was homey, quite like his Ma’s place back in Boston, and it was almost perfect. The were family photos on the walls, different art pieces on the mantle set up by the door, and numerous sets of keys left in the bowl there. Scout walked to the side, peering at a family photo. It was Sniper, maybe only a few years ago, with his Ma and Pa and…  
  
“Uh, Snipes?” Scout turned around, swallowing a little. Sniper was leaning in the doorway to what lead through to the kitchen, by the looks of things, and he turned around.  
  
“Jer? Oh...”  
  
Sniper walked over to stand by Scout’s side, fingers brushing over the family photo on the wall. His fingers paused over the small girl stood in front of the photographed Sniper.  
  
“Jer uh… this is what I been meaning t’talk t’ya about. And I know this might change things a lot and ya might just wanna head back to the airport and head back to Boston but uh.” He paused a little, licking his lips. “That’s Lydia. In the photo. She’s… she’s mah daughter.”  
  
Scout felt like ice cold water had been thrown over him, and he stared at the photo. “You didn’t tell me you had a kid before bringing me out here?”  
  
“I just couldn’t find the words. It’s… It’s hard t’talk about her. She ain’t… She’s not healthy and there’s always a lot of hassle and then lots of explanations and I thought… I thought it would just be easier to show ya.”

 

Scout stepped back, looking up at Sniper wide eyed. “You didn’t tell me you had a _sick_ daughter before flying me all the way out to Australia?!”  
  
Sniper winced and looked away. “Look, I know I shoulda told ya, believe me, I been trying for months now, ever since I bought this up, but I just… I couldn’t find the words. Please just… I know this is a lot t’take in but please… please just meet her and make ya decision then. I’m sure ya’ll love her, she’s such a sweetie and-”  
  
Scout put his hand up, leaning against the wall, staring at the floor. His mind was reeling. His boyfriend had a _kid_ , a little girl, and she was sick. “Great first impression, Mike.”  
  
“Look I know I should have told you, Jer, please.”  
  
“I… I think I’m gonna go take a kip and just. Try and think this all over. I need to. I need to think.”  
  
Sniper nodded and silently made his way through the hallway. Scout followed, dragging his suitcase behind him. They passed a room with a partially open door, and Scout peered in. There were numerous machines in there that looked like they were from a hospital, stood next to a bed with a sweet little snake design on the covers. _How sick is his kid?_ Scout nibbled his lip as he was lead into the room next door.  
  
“This is uh… this is mah room. Just. Yea. I had Ma empty a drawer or two out fer ya stuff whilst ya staying here. Uh. I’ll just. Let ya alone.”  
  
Scout nodded, staring around the room.  
  
It looked like Sniper’s room, or what Scout would assume to be Sniper’s room. There was barely anything on the walls, a plain grey bedspread on the bed, a few pillows. There were a few photos dotted around, mostly of Sniper and his daughter – Scout swallowed. _Lydia, that’s her name. Just use it._  
  
Shaking his head, Scout popped his suitcase open and pulled out on of the shirts he slept in. He was quick to change it and strip down to his boxers and wiggle under the duvet.  
  
The bed felt too big. He only shared a bed with Sniper, and that was the tiny one back in the trailer. He didn’t remember the last time he had been in a bed like this – heck, he rarely even used his bed in his room back on base.   
  
Sighing, Scout closed his eyes, willing the jetlag to take him. Gratefully, it did, and Scout managed to lose himself from the whirlpool of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Scout woke up with a sudden start, breathing heavily. He didn’t remember his dream, but it had him awake. He looked around the dark room, wondering what the time was when he became aware of a hand on his hip. Slowly, Scout rolled over to find Sniper in the bed next to him, asleep, mouth partly open as he snored softly. Scout blinked and carefully shifted backwards, rolling over and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and rubbed his eyes, yawning. Stumbling around the edge of the bed, he realised how dry his mouth was – and how hot he was. Groaning under his breath, Scout made his way through to where he thought the kitchen was.   
  
Clinking around a little, he managed to find a glass in one of the cupboards. Using moonlight to see around a kitchen was actually harder than he realised. Sighing, he managed to fill the glass at the tap and lifted it to his lips, taking a long sip. The water tasted… weird here, and it made Scout screw his nose up, but he had another long sip and then finished off the rest of the glass.  
  
“Stay right where the fuck ya are.”  
  
Scout froze, hearing Sniper’s voice and turned his head as the light flickered on.  
  
“Jeremy?”  
  
“Uh, why do you have a gun pointed at me?”  
  
Sniper sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his rifle dropping to rest by his side. His hand moved, landing on top of a little girl’s head and Sniper shrugged. “Lydi heard ya moving around. Came to have a peek and woke me up because she thought there was a stranger in the house.”  
  
Scout screwed his nose up a little and turned around fully, resting against the sink unit. “Sorry...”  
  
Sniper set the rifle on the table and then turned around to pick Lydia up, balancing her on his hip. She hid her face away in his shoulder. Scout looked at her long hair, almost down to her legs, black and slightly wavy. She was quite tan from what he could see of her legs and arms.  
  
“It’s aight, Lydi. Remember how Daddy told ya he had a friend coming back wi’him? This is Jeremy, Daddy’s friend.”  
  
Jeremy licked his lips as she peered out at him. She was definitely Sniper’s kid – there was no denying that shade of blue in her eyes. “H-Hi, Lydia.”  
  
She waved a little, moving to suck her thumb. A breathing tube was in her nose, taped to the side of her face. Scout nibbled on his lips.  
  
“Are you friends like grandma and grandpa are friends?”  
  
Sniper opened his mouth for a moment and then closed it, looking away. Scout considered for a moment.  
  
“Yeah, we’re friends like your grandparents are friends.”  
  
Sniper’s head shot round to stare at Scout who smiled weakly.   
  
“Like you and Mama, Daddy?”  
  
Sniper nodded slowly. “Not quite, but hopefully one day.”  
  
Scout tilted his head a little as Sniper turned to the doorway. “Come on, Lydi, ya need t’get back t’sleep, baby girl.”  
  
Scout stayed where he was for a moment before he followed them. For the first time, he noticed the end of Lydia’s breathing tube wasn’t attached to anything, and he frowned. He leant in her doorway as Sniper set her down and watched his hands gently feed the tube into one of the machines around the bed before he kissed Lydia’s forehead.   
  
“Get to sleep my little munchkin. Ya can talk to Jeremy in the morning, aight?”  
  
She nodded and yawned, clutching a small stuffed snake to her chest. Scout thought he felt his heart beat a little quicker – the kid was adorable. Sniper tucked her in and stood up, waving goodnight to her as he came back to the door. Scout stepped back and leaned against the wall, staring at the floor.  
  
Silence stayed between them.  
  
“So… Yer staying?” There was hope in Sniper’s voice and Scout licked his lips again.  
  
“I don’t know, Mike. I think… I think I am. But I need to talk… need to talk to my Ma.”  
  
“I… I understand.”  
  
Scout nodded a little and then finally turned his gaze to Sniper. He was in a long shirt and a pair of boxers, hair ruffled and messy. “What time is it?”  
  
“Four in the morning, I think.”  


Scout groaned and rubbed his face. “Why did you let me sleep so long?”  
  
“I tried t’wake ya up for dinner but ya just. Wouldn’t wake up.”

 

Scout snorted and rolled his shoulders. “She said… She said Mama.”  
  
Sniper was silent, turning around to turn the kitchen light off and pad down the hallway back to his room. Scout hesitated a second before following, reaching out to grip onto Sniper’s hand. Sniper squeezed it a little and shut the door behind them before they both collapsed into the bed. Scout was pulled close to the other, a large hand coming to rest on the small of his back.  
  
“I was married before Mann Co. I don’t really wanna go int’ it but she died and Lydia ended up sick because of the same thing.”  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
Scout reached up, cupping Sniper’s cheek. In the moonlight coming in from the window, he could just see the other’s face. Sniper moved forward, kissing Scout softly. Carefully, Scout shifted closer, sighing softly.   
  
“It’s aight. Ya don’t gotta be sorry. I miss her still but… I’ve got yer. And I still got Lydi and mah parents. So it ain’t all bad.”  
  
Scout nodded a little and then cleared his throat. “I guess it isn’t too bad.”  
  
Sniper held Scout close for a moment, squeezing him before settling down. “Come on, lets get back t’sleep.”  
  
“I don’t know if I can.”  
  
Sniper snorted and sighed a little, kissing down Scout’s neck. “How about ya try, ya little shit?”  
  
Scout punched him gently, laughing softly. “You’re a right charmer, you kangaroo fucker.”  
  
“Oh, _I’m_ the charming one?”  
  
They ended up laughing together, Sniper’s arm looping around Scout fully and pulling the other into his chest. “How about ya just listen to mah heartbeat and close ya eyes?”  
  
Scout smiled softly and did what was said, reaching over to take hold of Sniper’s other hand. “I love you, Michael.”  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath. Sniper stiffened up a little before he rolled his head down to look at Scout. “I know I don’t say it and pretty much told you not to say it but… I love you, Michael Mundy.”  
  
He leaned in for another soft kiss, reciprocated with something close to desperation and Scout smiled.   
  
“I love ya, Jer. Fuck I been waiting so long t’say that.”  
  
Scout rubbed their noses together softly before settling back down on Sniper’s chest. “It’s good to hear you say it.”  
  
They lay in silence, smiles on both of their faces before, finally, they both managed to fall back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Scout woke up to something suddenly covering him, and something screaming close to his ear. Immediately, he rolled to the side to get away from it, thinking that maybe the BLUs were attacking whilst they slept – only to find there was no bed. He fell with a yelp, his head catching the bedside table, and he cupped it with a groan. He turned to the bed and remembered where he was and discovered the source of his sudden awakening.  
  
Lydia was screeching, jumping on the bed and trying to wake up Sniper.   
  
Sighing, Jeremy slowly stood up, checking there was no blood on the side of his head before carefully picking Lydia up. He could see on Sniper’s face when he cracked his eyes open he needed some more sleep.  
  
“Hey hey, Lydia, come on. Let your Pa sleep a little more, huh?”  
  
“But he’s not awake and it’s seven in the morning!”  
  
Scout could have groaned. “I’m awake at seven in the morning. Come on, let him sleep.” He set her down and held his hand out to her and shyly, she took it, hiding behind her hair. Scout smiled softly and lead her out to the kitchen to help her sit on one of the tables. It took Scout a moment to realise her breathing tube was connected to a small box, connected to the side of her pyjamas, so someone in the house must be awake, unless she knew how to do it herself.  
  
“Hungry, Lydia?”  
  
“Nope!”  
  
“Already eaten?”  
  
“Nope!”  
  
She giggled a little, sucking on the side of her thumb and Scout raised an eyebrow. “You usually eat breakfast?”  
  
She nodded, still sucking away on her thumb.   
  
“You have to eat breakfast Lydia! Stop giving Jeremy here a run for his money.”  
  
Scout jumped out of his skin when Sniper’s dad walked into the kitchen. He was already dressed, and he scruffed Lydia’s hair as she went by, making her squeal.  
  
“Michael not awake?”  
  
Scout shook his head, turning around to try and find the kettle. “Uh, this one came barging in, jumping on the bed and screaming. He just looked tired so I thought I’d uh… just try and sort Lydia out until he wakes up in an hour or so.”  
  
There was silence, and Scout hesitantly looked over his shoulder Jeff was smiling, his arms crossed over his chest. “Lydia, why don’t you go and watch the television? I’ll bring you your toast in a minute.” She nodded and careered out the room, banging into walls from moving so fast from the sounds of things.  
  
“Thank you, Jeremy.”  
  
Scout blinked at the older man, and turned around to face him, hesitantly wrapping his arms around himself. “Uh… for… for what?”  
  
“It’s been a long time since Sniper had someone to help him out with her. There’s been two people before but… they were just total assholes. He still regrets introducing them to her. But now you’re here and you’re… you’re actually trying. It’s just. It’s a nice change. It’s wonderful to see.”  
  
Jeremy blushed a little bit and looked away. “I just… I sleep in the same bed with him at work. I know when he needs more sleep. Just thought it might help him get some more sleep.”  
  
Jeff nodded and walked over to the counter, showing Scout where the kettle was. “Michael told us he hadn’t told you about her.”  
  
“Uh… no he didn’t. She was a total shock heh. Didn’t know about her until I saw the family photo on the wall.”  
  
“I suppose you decided to stick around?”  
  
“I...” Scout paused. He kept saying he needed to talk to his Ma, but… he just woke up and went to prepare Lydia breakfast without being asked. He just did it, looking to help Sniper out and – heck, wasn’t that what parents did? It’s what his Ma always did with his Pa back home and he chewed his lip. “She seems like a great girl I think… I think yea. I think I’m happy enough to settle and help out. She’s a good kid.”  
  
Jeff smiled and handed Scout a mug of black coffee. “Michael said you liked it black in the morning. I’m glad you’re sticking around. You’re a lot different to the other people Michael has dated. I think you two are a good match.”  
  
Scout blushed and nodded his head as Jeff went about making toast. “Uh, Jeff, is there a phone here? I’ll pay the fee back for cross country calling but… I’d like to talk to my Ma.”  
  
“Sure is! And don’t worry about the fee, Michael set up a small family fund we can take out of for things like that. You’re family. Don’t worry about it. It’s in the hallway, small table.”  
  
Scout nodded and blushed again a little, making his way out to the hallway. He set the coffee down on a small doily on the table and picked the phone up, going through the numerous different codes for out of country calling. He froze for a moment, trying to remember what time it would be in Boston before the phone was picked up.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey Ma! Sorry if I woke you uh, I don’t know the time zones and everything-”  
  
“Jeremy! It’s only midnight darling, don’t worry about it, I was just watching my shows. How was the flight to Australia? What are his parents like? Are you okay? Is Christmas going to be alright? Do you need me to clean your room up so you can come back-”  
  
“Ma! One question at a time!” Scout laughed softly and moved to lean on the wall. “The flight was fine, really. His parents are great, his dad’s wonderful. Calls me family already. Christmas is gonna be fine although I think I need to do some more shopping before then – you should get a large delivery in a few days for my presents for everyone- uh. I think I’m okay. I’m just… in a little bit of shock.”  
  
“I’ll have Nolen keep an eye out for it. He’s back home now until the holidays are over. His Father sounds wonderful! Why are you in shock? Did something happen? Do you want me to come out-”  
  
“Ma!” Scout couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit. “Everything is _fine_ I promise.”  
  
“Why are you in shock? Some strange family secret?”   
  
Scout heard his Ma chew down on a small chocolate and smiled, rolling his eyes. Always one for gossip. He took a step back and peered through the door to the living room, watching Lydia clapping her hands in front of the television, squealing softly.  
  
“Well uh… Michael didn’t tell me he had a kid.”  
  
There was silence on the other end, and Scout knew his Ma was trying to judge his own feelings. “She’s a total sweetheart. Little mischievous. She’s sick though, has some bad breathing problems. She’s called Lydia I think… I think you’d like her. She’s everything you ever wanted for a little girl.”  
  
“Are you telling me I’m a grandma, Jeremy!”  
  
“Step-grandma, perhaps in the future.”  
  
“ _He didn’t tell Jeremy he had a child? I’m going to-”  
  
_ “Jean is there! Spy?! Mom you told me you weren’t seeing him no more!”  
  
“Well, things happened. Are you alright, though? That’s a bit of a large thing to spring on someone.”  
  
“Yeah I… I’m gonna get to know her over the holiday. I think it’ll all be okay.”  
  
“I’m proud of you.” Scout could hear the smile on his Ma’s voice and smiled as he picked his coffee up.   
  
“Thanks Ma. I love you. I’m gonna head off, because well, Mike’s asleep and Lydia’s not so I guess as the boyfriend it’s my job to look after her, right?”  
  
“Alright my darling. You go be a good father and I’ll talk to you next time you call. Have a good holiday and stay _safe_. Don’t forget to put sun lotion on! You burn easily in the sun! In the Australia heat-”  
  
“Bye Ma, gotta go!”  
  
Scout hung up quickly before she got on the looking after himself tangent and sighed a little. He sipped his coffee and then made his way through to sit on the couch, glancing at Lydia. Seriously, how hard could it be to be a father?


	5. Chapter 5

Sniper was barely conscious as he rolled over, hand reaching out across the bed to find Scout next to him. A soft whine left his lips when he realised that his partner wasn’t there, and slowly blinked his eyes open.  
  
The net curtains across the windows were blowing softly in the breeze coming through, light shining in and barely lighting the room. He yawned a little and settled back down, watching the clouds move across the sky before he heard a scream.  
  
Immediately, he was out of bed, pulling his dressing gown on and rushing out the room. It came again, and Sniper ran into the living room. “Lydi-” He burst into laughter.  
  
Scout was stood on the couch, desperately edging away from a snake curling around the leg and making it’s way on to the cushions. He watched as Scout screamed again, jumping onto the arm of the couch, shaking like a leaf in the wind.  
  
“Jer! Chill! It ain’t poisonous.”   
  
“GetItAwayFromMe”  
  
Sniper couldn’t stop another laugh bubbling from his lips as he stepped forward, carefully picking up the olive python and letting is hiss at him, wrapping itself slowly around his arm.  
  
“It’s massive I-”  
  
“’e’s only two and a half metres, Jer.”  
  
“ _Only_.”  
  
Lydia giggled and skipped over, wrapping her arms around Sniper’s waist. Smiling, he reached down to cup her back, rubbing it a little. “Yer been scaring Jeremy with Winston, ‘ere, missy?”  
  
She giggled and nodded, reaching up to take the snake from Sniper’s arm. Carefully, he helped her before he yawned, making his way through to the kitchen. There was the sound of rushed footsteps and Scout appeared at his side, clinging a little.  
  
“Is it safe to leave her alone with a snake?”  
  
“Jer, ‘e’s an olive python. We raised ‘im since a baby, ‘e’s totally docile. She’s fine.”  
  
“You didn’t tell me you kept snakes.”  
  
“.. We live in Australia, Jeremy.”  
  
Jeremy stepped back. “Wait wait, how many snakes does Australia have?”  
  
Sniper hummed a little as he started making a coffee, thinking. “We got… twelve different types in the north west, seven in the south west, eleven over in central, nine in the Melbourne region, seven over in Gippsland, three in Tasmania, and that’s only going over the things I can think off. Within those forty nine, there are about nineteen different breeds?”  
  
Sniper turned his head to see Scout in pure shock. “…. How many others?”  
  
Sniper shrugged. “I dunno, been a while since I did mah research. Ya wanna ask Lydi, really, she loves ‘em. Calls ‘em her little danger noodles, knows so much about all the different types we got up here.”  
  
“So… how many are poisonous?”  
  
“Snakes are venomous! There’s a difference.”  
  
Scout jumped half way into the air at Lydia’s voice and Sniper turned to smile at her as she sat at the table, Winston wrapped lazily around her shoulders. She hummed a little and hiccuped. “Daddy told you about all the snakes in the Victoria region of Australia! About half of them are venomous, but a lot of them won’t cause death, just a lot of pain.”  
  
Scout stared at Sniper in horror. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Lydi’s a bit o’an expert on ‘er snakes, and I know enough about the venomous ones. Just avoid ‘em if we tell ya to, Jer. Yer’ll be fine.”  
  
“I don’t think I want to leave this house.”  
  
“Daddy did you tell him about the spiders?!”  
  
Scout looked like he was going to faint. “Spiders?”  
  
Lydia giggled, perking up where she sat. “Did Daddy tell you about the Theraphosa blondi?”  
  
Scout swallowed and leaned against Sniper. Sniper wrapped an arm around him, holding him close.   
  
“Lyd, it’s gonna scare ‘im.”  
  
“That’s why it’s funny to tell him!”  
  
Sniper rolled his eyes. “The goliath is in South _America_ , sweetheart.”  
  
“Why did you tell him?!” She looked sad, obviously wanting to prank Scout into think that goliath bird eating spiders lived in Australia. Well, they had some. But nothing like that. Sniper chuckled.  
  
“How about, yer go put Winston away, we’ll all get dressed and we can go and take Miss. Jebadi’s dog fer a walk? All three of us.”  
  
Scout looked terrified but shuffled off without a word, edging around Lydia when she made soft hissing noises at him. Sniper chuckled and then walked over to help Lydia with the snake. “I know ya like snakes, sweet’eart, but Jeremy doesn’t really like ‘em, so yer gotta be a big girl and help me look after ‘im, aight?”  
  
Lydia smiled up brightly and nodded, gently stroking down Winston’s back. “Can I still scare him?”  
  
Sniper chuckled and took the snake from her completely. “Only a little bit. Don’t be too mean. Go get dressed.”  
  
Lydia ran from the room, giggling away and Sniper shook his head with a smile. He made his way through the house, carefully holding the olive snake in his hands, moving into the small pet room they had. It had been a spare room when Lydia had come along, and as she had grown up, she’d found a deep love for the snakes of Australia’s wilderness, and eventually, the spare room had become full of tanks. There were only a few snakes around – three kept as pets – and then the rest of the tanks were for small injured snakes they found when walking around.  
  
Carefully, Sniper put Winston back in his tank, securing it and then peered around the room. All the snakes had grown massively in his absence, and he smiled a little when he saw the other two hissing at the glass, watching him.  
  
“’Ey you guys.” He smiled a little and then turned around, finding a pale faced Scout in the doorway. Sniper smiled and held his hand out.   
  
“Come meet ‘em. They ain’t that scary, I promise, and they’re behind glass.”  
  
Scout hesitated before slowly walking into the room, taking hold of Sniper’s hand.  
  
“So yer met Winston over ‘ere, he’s Lydi’s. ‘e was ‘er first snake a while ago, two years we’ve had ‘im. ‘e was ‘er fourth birthday present.”  
  
“You got your kid a snake when she was _four_?!”  
  
“She liked ‘em and she’s a careful kid.”

 

Sniper moved on to another tank, a small electric blue snake hissing at the glass. Scout moved back a little nervously. Sniper squeezed his hand. “This is a.. I don’t remember the Latin name-”  
  
“Cryptophis nigrescens!”  
  
Lydia came rushing over to the tank, smiling in at the snake inside. She smiled widely and Sniper watched her look up at Scout. “His name is Salazar! He’s a small-eyed snake! Venomous, but Grandpapa milks him so he’s not dangerous! He’s a big softie when you get to know him.”  
  
Scout nodded, almost shyly and Sniper chuckled.   
  
“And then there’s Daddy’s snake!”  
  
Sniper saw the look in Scout’s eyes as he glanced over, eyes flickering down to Sniper’s crotch, and Sniper couldn’t stop himself from blushing. He looked away, smiling a little before turning back to watch Lydia tug Scout over to the other tank.  
  
“You can’t hold this one!” The electric-coloured snake inside the tank slithered around, hissing at the tank glass. “He’s a suta dwyeri, Dwyer’s snake! He’s venomous but Grandpapa doesn’t milk him any more.”  
  
Scout nodded a little and looked a little pale around the gills, stepping back. “They’re all actually… really pretty. I didn’t think snakes could look like this.”  
  
Lydia beamed up at him. “All snakes are really pretty!”  
  
Scout smiled down at her and Sniper smiled softly before sighing softly. “Lydi, ya got yer box?”  
  
She spun around to lift up her cardigan, showing the small box clipped to the top of her skirt. She was wearing a simple white shirt and skirt, with a small apple design over all of it. Sniper knelt down to open his arms, hugging her tightly. “Good girl. Go wait in the living room wi’ Jeremy whilst I go get ready, baby girl.”  
  
Lydia nodded and ran out the room, and Scout paused. Sniper smiled and stepped forward, wrapping a hand around the other’s waist, pulling him close. He leaned down for a kiss, gladly reciprocated by the other, and he sighed softly, happily.  
  
“Thank yer...”  
  
“She really likes snakes, huh?”  
  
Sniper chuckled. “Yea, she does. She’ll come running over wi’ some when we go out, so, hope ya put yer big boy pants on.”  
  
Scout scowled and hit Sniper on the arm lightly with a laugh before making his way off to the living room. “Hurry up, lover boy!”  
  
Sniper chortled and then headed to his bedroom to get dressed. This was definitely going to be an interesting furlough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I really like snakes, yes all of this information is 100% accurate, I've been looking into snakes for years asdfghjkl~~


End file.
